Our Story
by Shiori Kurotsu
Summary: Chapter 1 update! /Dimana aku?/ /Selamat datang, Akashi-san/ /Loh, tapi bukankah Akashi-kun telah.../ /Bagaimana mungkin?/ Ketidak tahuannya mengenai ini sungguh membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia orang yang absolute. Selalu benar karena selalu menang. Tapi jika dihadapkan dengan situasi ini apakah Akashi masih bisa menemukan jalan keluar? Full warning inside!
1. Prologue

_Alunan melodi yang dihasilkan biola itu mengalun lembut. menghanyutkan para pendengarnya ke dalam pusaran nada. mengombang-ambingkan perasaaan dalam alunannya yang memabukkan._

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This Fic © Shiori Kurotsu**

**Rate:** **T for safe~**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Angst, dll**

**Warning! Gaje, OOC, Typos, Yaoi bertebaran di mana-mana, alur gaje, dan sebagainya.**

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai kemerahan tak dapat menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya seinchipun. Ia merasa terpaku di tempat. Membatu dalam balutan melodi yang memabukkan.

Hingga permainan mencapai klimaksnya, bergetarlah seluruh tubuh si Surai Merah. Ia merasakkan perasaan yang menusuk tepat di pusat kehidupannya. Namun, itu pulalah yang membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan.

Dalam ingantannya, ia manyadari apa sebenarnya perasaan yang sedari tadi menusuk-nusuk jantungnya.

_Perasaan rindu dan juga penyesalan yang mengakar dalam ingatannya._

Dan ia dapat mengetahui dengan pasti, _melodi ini ialah yang menciptakannya... b__eberapa ratus tahun yang lalu._

Mati-matia ia menahan kristal-kristal bening yang telah menggenang di sudut matanya. Rasa rindu yang membuncah tak terhankan mencekiknya dalam diam.

Tanpa ia sadari, untaian melodi itu telah berakhir. dengan susah payah, ia menelan butiran-butiran bening yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar.

Kini, ia menatap seorang pemuda bersurai kebiruan yang juga tengah mengamati dirinya dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Seperti berusaha meyakinkan dirinya akan sesuatu. Dan keheningan mengisi ruang-ruang kosong yang ada.

semakin ia perhatikan, semakin yakinlah ia baywa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi semata. orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya adalah _orang itu_. Dan ia masih yakin, kalau ia selalu benar dalam hal apapun.

Si Surai Biru menatapnya seperti sedang menelanjanginya. Berusaha melihat si Surai Merah luar dalam. Dan tatapan yang pemuda bersuraii biru itu berikan tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata yang tepat. Bingung, kaget, heran, senang, bahagia, sedih, dan juga terlihat sebuah kerinduan yang amat dalam melebur jadi satu.

Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Hingga si Surai Biru berucap sembari melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dan merentangkan tangannya,

"Selamat datang, Sei-kun..."

Si Surai merah terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menghambur ke pelukan si Surai Biru dan berbisik pelan tepat di telinga si Surai Biru.

"...aku pulang, Tetsuya..."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau judulnya. Kau mau menamainya?" si Surai Merah menyandarkan kepala si Surai Biru ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Sei-kun kan tau, sense namaku kan tidak bisa dipercaya. lagi pula, aku tidak punya ide. Lagu ini-"

"Maaf menyela, Tetsuya. Tapi ini bukan lagu. Tidak ada lirik di dalamnya, kau tau?"

"..baiklah. Melodi ini... membangkitkan nostalgia. Memaksa kita mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah tercipta. Baik yang manis, indah, menyenangkan, dan segala sesuatu yang baik. Juga kenangan yang menyedihkan, mengerikan, dan yang membuat kita marah dan dendam. Maka dari itu, aku bingung," si Surai biru menutup matanya, menilmati kehangatan yang diberikan si Surai Merah.

"Bagaimana kalau diberi nama... 'Our Story'? Bukankah segala pengalaman dan kenangan adalah bagian dari kehidupan kita yang penuh liku ini?" si Surai Merah mengelus rambut si Surai Biru yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya lembut.

"Terserah apa kata Akashi-kun," si Surai Biru hanya mengiyakan si Surai Merah. Karena ia yakin, si Surai Merah tidak akan pernah mencelakakannya. Walau dalam hal ini, tentu saja ia tidak akan celaka.

Dan mereka terlarut dalam kehangatan masing-masing yang hanya disaksikan oleh rembulan yang bersinar dengan indah malam itu.

_._

_To be continued_

_._

_._

AAAAH! APA INI YANG AKU BIKIIIIN? DX ANEH BANGEEET! EPIC FAIIIL DX

oke, berhubung lagi stress, kita sudahi dulu saja prologue yang gila ini /nangis/

APAKAH INI AKAN DIHAPUS? ATAU LANJUT?

SEMOGA ENGGAK ANCUR-ANCUR AMAAAT /teriak pake toa menjid trus kabur/

_~Shiori Kurotsu~_


	2. Chapter 1 - Wake Up

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas putus-putus yang menyesakkan. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening hingga rasanya ingin pecah. Dalam tidurnya, mendadak ia mendapat informasi yang telampau berlimpah dan berlangsung dengan cepat, membuatnya terbangun dalam keadaan shock.

Dalam keheningan, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang baru saja dilanda rasa shock. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia terperanjat kaget.

"...Kamar siapa... ini?"

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Alone © Shiori Kurotsu**

**Rate:** **T for safe**

**Genre: Angst**

**Warning! Gaje, OOC, Typos, OC numpang lewat dan enggak punya peran yang terlalu penting, membingungkan mungkin, dan lain sebagainya.**

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

.

Akashi memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan heran. Ia merasa tidak pernah berada di ruangan itu sebelumnya. Benda-benda di kamar itu sangat aneh bagi Akashi. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui benda-benda apa itu dan mengapa ia bisa berada di sini.

Dinding ruangan itu bercat putih polos, agak membosankan memang. Semua benda sepertinya berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Tapi ia merasa suasananya sangat sesuai dengan dirinya, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui milik siapa ruangan itu.

Akashi bangkit dari tempat tidur yang ia tidak tau milik siapa dan berjalan perlahan ke arah satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu. Pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah foto berbingkai yang terpajang rapi di sana.

Ia melihat seorang lelaki dewasa sedang merangkul seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil dengan sebuah senyum tipis tercetak jelas di foto itu.

Laki-laki itu berambut hitam kelam dan bermata tajam. Irisnya berwarna kecoklatan yang memandang sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati dan waspada. Perempuan itu berambut merah terang sepunggung yang digerai dengan iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Sedangkan si bayi terlihat seperti dirinya. Matanya yang tajam seperti si lelaki dan warna iris juga rambutnya yang senada dengan si wanita.

Mirip –ah bukan, tapi sama persis dengan dirinya. Seperti melihat duplikat dirinya yang masih belia.

Kemudian ia menjelajahi seisi rumah, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya apartemen yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Ia merasa tidak pernah mengetahui tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tau.

Ia seperti tidak memiliki memori selama ia hidup di dunia modern ini. Yang ia ingat hanyalah informasi yang mendadak masuk dan membuat tidurnya terganggu, seperti ingatan masa lalu. Masa beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Bukan ingatan di dunia yang serba aneh ini, menurut Akashi.

Akashi menemukan sebuah dompet yang –oke dia tidak tahu nama benda itu karena ratusan tahun yang lalu benda itu belum pernah dibuat. Ia menemukan sebuah kartu pelajar yang fotonya adalah foto dirinya dengan berbagai macam informasi pribadi seperti nama lengkap, tanggal lahir, golongan darah, alamat, dan nama sekolahnya tentu saja. Juga nomor induk miliknya.

_Di sini aku juga bersekolah rupanya. Untung saja begitu, aku tidak ingin pikiranku menumpul begitu saja saat aku berada di dunia yang aneh ini_. Kira-kira begitulah yang Akashi pikirkan.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berkeliling rumah, ia semakin dibuat bingung. Terlalu banyak benda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Seperti televisi. Ia melihat itu sebagai benda kotak hitam yang tipis dan memiliki kaca. Dan ia merasa bahwa benda kotak tipis itu tidak memiliki fungsi karena yah, ia tidak mengerti kegunaan benda itu.

Akashi memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya dengan merebahkan badan di atas kasur. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua hal baru ini. Ia juga membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan hal-hal baru, terutama jika hampir semua yang ada di sekelilingnya adalah hal baru. Ia hanya manusia biasa tentu saja, kecuali egonya yang setinggi langit.

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, mencoba mencari kenyamanan. Perlahan, ia mulai terbuai dalam keheningan. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur.

.

"_Seijuurou-sama, tuan besar memanggil anda."_

_Si Surai Merah terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "baiklah. Bilang pada ayah, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."_

"_Akan saya sampaikan. Kalu begitu saya mohon undur diri."_

_Dan tinggallah ia sendiri di ruangannya yang terlampau besar untuk ditinggali oleh seseorang yang baru saja berumur empat belas tahun. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri._

"_Semoga ini bukan tentang perjodohan itu," ia bergumam pelan._

_._

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ke arah sebuah jam besar yang berada di kamar itu dan menyadari bahwa ia telah tertidur cukup lama. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul sebelas tepat. Pantas saja ia merasakan perutnya telah minta diisi.

Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya karena masih ada hal yang lebih penting, menganalisa apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Setelah tidur cukup lama, ia berhasil mendapat kekuatannya lagi untuk berpikir.

Ia bangun dari posisi tidur dan terduduk di tepi kasur besar itu, merenung untuk mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya.

Setelah merenung beberapa saat, tidak terlalu lama karena memang ia dianugerahi daya analisa yang cukup tajam dan biasanya tepat sasaran, dan ia mendapat beberapa kesimpulan yang bisa ia tarik.

Yang pertama, ingatannya selama ia hidup di era ini telah terhapus karena sesuatu. Mudahnya, ia mengalami amnesia. Akashi sama sekali tidak ingat pernah hidup di zaman ini.

Yang kedua, ia sedang berada di tempat tinggalnya selama berada di era modern ini. Akashi menyimpulkan begitu karena beberapa hal yang mengacu pada barang dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

Yang ketiga, ia masih harus mencari informasi lebih banyak karena ia masih merasa aneh dengan situasi yang ia alami sekarang. Mengapa ia bisa sampai amnesia, dan mengapa ia bisa mengingat kehidupannya yang sebelumnya?

Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya akan reinkarnasi. Tapi sepertinya ia harus percaya pada teori itu sekarang karena keadaan mengharuskannya demikian.

Makin lama perutnya makin tidak bisa menoleransi. Rasanya perih dan agak melilit, Akashi harus segera mengisinya atau tidak ia akan segera kena magg.

Akashi bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, berharap dapat membuat sesuatu untuk ia makan. Ingat, Akashi sama sekali asing dengan berbagai macam alat masak yang tersedia di sana. Bahkan ia tidak yakin bisa membuat sesuatu yang layak untuk ia makan.

.

Setelah beberapa kali percobaan, Akashi menyerah. Ia menyerah untuk mencoba membuat sesutu untuk mengisi perutnya yang semakin menjadi.

Percobaan pertama dan kedua, ia hampir membakar dapur karena salah menyalakan kompor. Percobaan ketiga, ia mencoba meletakkan gelas di atas kompor yang menyala. Tapi dengan segera gelas itu pecah. Percobaan keempat, ia mencoba meletakkan piring di atas api. Tapi itupun tak lama sebelum pecah berkeping-keping.

Percobaan kelima, ia mencoba memasak dengan panci. Lumayan berhasil awalnya, walaupun itu agak tidak biasa mengingat ia hanya ingin membuat sebuah telur dadar. Yah, kalau memecahkan telur dan memasukkan kulitnya sekaligus bisa dibilang telur dadar. Namun keberhasilan singkat itu dihancurkan Akashi karena ia memasukkan air ke dalam panci dan mendiamkannya hingga air itu menguap seutuhnya. Bersyukurlah karena panci itu hampir terbakar karenanya.

Setelah lima kali percobaan yang mengenaskan itu, Akashi memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak di sofa ruang tengah yang empuk. Persetan dengan perutnya yang terus-menerus melilit. Bahkan semakin menjadi. Ia hanya perlu istirahat sejenak sebelum nanti akan mencoba lagi.

Setelah merasa cukup kuat untuk mencoba beberapa kali lagi, Akashi bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Hanya untuk mencoba membuat sesuatu yang pantas ia makan.

.

_Pintu besar itu terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda bersurai merah. Si pemuda berjalan dengan perlahan dan duduk di tempatnya, sudah disiapkan tentu saja. Dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris keluarga besar ini, kau tau? Jadi semua sudah disiapkan bahkan jauh sebelum pemuda itu membuka pintu._

_Tidak ada kata yang terusap dari bibir itu. Ia hanya diam sambil menunggu apa yang akan ayahnya katakan._

"_Seijuurou, kau masih ingat apa yang kita bicarakan beberapa hari yang lalu?" sang ayah akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa lama mereka diselimuti keheningan._

Nah, benar kan? _Seijuurou membatin dalam diam._

_Tidak ada satu jawabanpun yang ia lontarkan, lantaran ia yakin ayahnya telah mengetahui apa jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut._

"Dia_ akan datang nanti malam. Kau harus menyambutnya dengan baik. Dan tidak ada penolakan, Sei. Aku tidak menerima itu," lanjut ayahnya dengan nada dingin. Tentu ayahnya telah mengetahui watak anaknya dengan sangat baik. Keras kepala dan tidak suka diperintah, persis seperti dirinya. Jadi harus membutuhkan sedikit usaha untuk membujuk anaknya, yang sepertinya tidak cocok untuk disebut membujuk._

"_...tergantung apa yang akan terjadi," Seijuurou membalasnya dengan nada yang sama dinginnya dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk._

"_Jika nanti aku tetap menolak, tidak akan ada perjodohan yang terjadi," lanjutnya tanpa sama sekali tidak menghadap sang ayah. Ia lanjut berjalan keluar ruang utama keluarga Akashi tanpa sekalipun menoleh._

.

Oke, sekarang ia frustasi setengah mati. Dan perutnya sudah tidak bisa menolelir lagi. Dengan segera, ia menyambar dompet yang ada di atas meja makan dan berjalan ke luar aparteman, mencoba mencari tempat yang bisa mengisi perutnya.

Sebelumnya Akashi te;ah melihat-lihat isi dompet itu dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang seratusan yen dan beberapa lembar lima puluh yen.

_Mungkin benda ini bisa membantuku mendapat makanan._

Akashi berlari menuruni tangga darurat, karena tidak tahu cara menggunakan lift tentu saja. Jika ia mengatehuinya, untuk apa ia capek-capek menuruni tangga? Tapi itupun ia hanya menebak bahwa benda itu akan membawanya menuju tanah. Hey, apakah beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu tangga sudah ada? Rasanya belum.

Beruntung ada sebuah supermarket di dekat apartemennya. Ia berasumsi bahwa bengunan itu menjuat sesuatu dan semoga itu makanan jika dilihat dari beberapa brosur yang tertempel di kaca toko.

Setelah melihat-lihat, ia memilih beberapa barang. Ada beberapa onigiri, dan dua botol air mineral. Kemudian ia menuju kasir, dan agak kesulitan di sana dikarenakan –hell, ia bukan orang yang hidup di zaman ini, oke? Jadi baginya, berlembar-lembar yen adalah barang yang aneh dan ia hanya menebak-nebak gunanya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san. Terima kasih dan lain kali belanja di sini lagi ya," ujar si gadis kasir dengan sopan setelah ia mengembalikan uang kebalian.

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan berlalu begitu saja. _Sepertinya aku cukup dikenal, eh?_

Seorang ibu-ibu yang sepertinya sudah cukup berumur berpapasan dengan Akashi ketika pemuda itu hendak keluar toko. Walaupun terlihat seperti itu, wajahnya masih memancarkan kecantikan yang menawan. Kecantikannya belum termakan usia rupanya.

"Ah, Akashi-kun sedang belanja, eh?" tanya si wanita ramah.

Merasa agak tidak sopan jika tidak membalasnya, Akashi membalasnya dengan singkat tapi masih terkesan sopan, "Iya, saya sedang ingin saja. Nah kalau begitu, permisi."

Akashi berjalan cepat meninggalkan si wanita dalam kebingungan.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah sengan Akashi-kun," si wanita bergumam.

"Selamat datang, nyonya. Ah, ternyata Kawagane-san. Silahkan masuk. Anda sudah lama tidak mampir ya," sambut si gadis kasir ramah.

"Oh, Chisa rupanya. Sedang shift sore, eh? Bagaimana keadaanmu belakangan ini?"

"Iya, mumpung sedang senggang, saya ambil shift lebih banyak. Baik, Kawagane-san. saya juga sudah lama tidak melihat Akashi-san. sepertinya sudah beberapa bulan –eh, loh? Bukankah..." tiba-tiba si gadis kasir yang ternyata bernama Chisa tersebut memutus ucapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu yang penting tentang pemuda bersurai merah yang baru-saja ia sebut namanya.

"Hm? Ada apa dengan Akashi-kun? Memang ada yang aneh sih, dengannya. Tapi–"

"Bukan itu, Kawagane-san... Tapi bukankah... Akashi-kun telah..." lagi-lagi ucapan Chisa terputus.

Seketika Kawagane tersentak kaget. Sepertinya ia telah mengingat apa yang dimaksud Chisa barusan.

"...Kau benar. Akupun menghadiri upacara pemakamannya. Tapi mengapa ia... ada di sini? Dan bahkan... baru saja aku berbincang dengannya saat berpapasan tadi."

Keheningan mendominasi. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Keduanya terlalu sibuk mencari jawaban dalam pikiran masing-masing, walu tahu tidak akan menemukan jawabannya. Sampai Kawagane berbisik dengan suara agak parau,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

.

"_Seijuurou-sama, calon pasangan anda telah tiba dan anda dipanggil oleh tuan besar ke aula utama."_

"_Berhenti memanggilnya calon pasanganku sampai aku menyetujuinya. Jika aku tidak setuju, ia tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa dalam hidupku. Bilang pada ayahku, aku akan datang sepuluh menit lagi."_

"_Maafkan saya Seijuurou-sama. Baik, akan saya sampaikan. Kalau begitu, saya undur diri."_

.

TBC

.

A/N

Huft, akhirnya satu chapter selesai! Banzai! Walaupun tadinya mau dipanjangin lagi, tapi akhirnya malah TBC di sini, orz.

Yah, semoga memuaskan deh, aku ngetiknya setengah ngebut soalnya. Dan enggak ku re-read karena kendala yang bernama 'males' /plak/

Ahem, ficku yang satu lagi, aku belum bisa apdet karena baru jadi sepertiganya, orz. Aku lagi kena kendala yang sama kayak pas aku ngerjain ini tapi yang itu lebih parah. Jadi mungkin akan apdet sedikit lebih lama karena mau nemuin mood dulu sebelum ngetik. Kalo enggak, enggak ada yang bakal keluar idenya. Errr... aku kan kalo ngetik fic yang tipenya begitu enggak pernah ada persiapan /dibuang/ sumpah, aku enggak becus banget ya, orz. Tapi nanti aku udah netapin endingnya kayak gimana, huft.

Tapi kalo yang ini emang butuh pemikiran. Coz ini fic agak menguras juga /apanya yg agak coba?!/ lumayan membuatku setengah frustasi memang(?) dan kadang apa yang aku pikirin enggak bisa tersampaikan dengan baik lewat tulisan-tulisan ini, orz. Aku akan berusaha! TATAKAEEE! –uhuk.

Sip, curcol-curcol enggak berguna ini enggak akan ada habisnya kalo diterusin. Mending aku pamit dulu ya.

Review sangan diterima dengan terbuka!(?) tapi kalo bisa jangan flame ya TT3TT aku enggak kuat kena api soalnya Xd /halah, kemaren fire walking aja cuma melepuh sebiji kan?| Aish, tau aja deh *ditendang*/

_~Shiori Kurotsu~_


End file.
